RenjiSama
by Nejiswolfdemon72
Summary: First A her puppy dies, then adoption now this? Can She really take losing everything that she held dear or will she find herself as happy as a buttercup in the arms of this crazy shinobi game of love? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ~ All Rights and Ownership of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

Chapter one part 1 ~ The lost~

The Rushing wind whipped in her hair as if it were trying to rip it out. She held him close to her chest, her beautiful Renji... her best friend. He lay limp in her arms as the tears streamed down her cheeks, her breathing harder then what it would be normally as she cried, "Please Renji, please don't die!" The blood that coated her arms was not hers, but in fact the near lifeless puppy she held in her hands, her Ipod in her ears to keep her concentrated on her speed as her words choked out, "I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away! I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away! And I'll survive..." She continued to sing as she rushed through the dense forest, her prayers only for her beloved friend as his blood ran down her arms and painted her legs. A crash close by brought her back to reality. She used all her strength to push off and move faster, her heart beating faster now that she remembered the beast that chased her. What he wanted with Renji, she didn't know... but she refused to let it have him.

Her pale eyes continued to look forward, spotting an entrance with a body of people armed and ready for an attack; she skidded to a halt near them and stared at them. One approached cautiously before speaking, "State your business" She barely opened her mouth before a large arm the size of a small building landed next to her, pushing her from her position. In a roar it yelled angrily, "GIVE ME THAT MUTT!" She dodged another attack before taking cover with the group before her. One snatched her arm and yanked her to him. His cheeks painted with two red fangs as a large dog accompanied him. "What do you want with Konoha!" He demanded before looking at the injured pup. He glanced back at her with a shocked look as she choked, "help him!" The boy only nodded, "Akamaru, clear a way!" The large dog ran forward as the boy guided her through in a rush.

She cried as they ran through the village, rushing to a place to save him. They were nearly halfway there when Renji's limp body was pulled from her arms and jerked elsewhere. "RENJI!" she yelled, skidding to a stop and turning. The man who had let loose the monster that chased them had Renji's scruff in his hand. He smirked dangerously as he turned the pup to face him, "What a joke... this can't be what we are after... but seeing as his bloodline is what we want, he will have to do." She growled as the boy stopped to see where she went. "What the?" He stared at the new opponent and growled. She growled as she readied herself for the attack. "I would not do that if I were you, little girl... You just might lose him faster..."

The man laughed, "This mutt... belongs to me now!"

He turned and just before he jutted off, a vine whipped from the ground and curled around his ankle. "Huh!" He blinked and looked back before being thrown in the direction of his monster. The girl jumped up to catch the puppy and bounced forward towards the boy, taking off. "Oh no you don't!" He growled as he disappeared and reappeared before her. She gasped and whipped around to protect the pup in her arms as the man knocked her into the ground. The boy growled and yelled "FANG OVER FANG!" Two twisters came and attacked the man viciously, sending him far away. The boy appeared next to her and helped her up, "Go... Go straight down that way and you won't miss the Inuzuka compound. Tell them Kiba sent you!" She only nodded, struggling to get up as she took off in the direction, sounds of the mass chaos ringing behind her as she cried.

"Hold on Renji!" she cried, skidding as she took a sharp turn right into the Inuzuka compound. She was met by two women with wolves at their sides. They were decked out for battle and blinked as they stared at the newcomer. The girl cried and pleaded with them. "A boy named Kiba told me to come here... I need help please! He's dying!" she cried out as all her pent up horror and sadness let loose all at once. The youngest woman nodded and held out her hands, "Hurry, we will take care of him!" she demanded as the girl handed Renji over to her. After the younger woman took Renji, the girl collapsed and cried out, choking as she let everything out.

The older woman walked up to her and placed her arms around the girl. "I'm Inuzuka Tsume... and who are you?" The girl hicked as she looked up to Hana and spoke softly, "d...does it matter? Re..Renji... is... hurt because of me..." She cried more and Tsume wrapped her arms around the girl, sighing as the explosions were heard. The door opened and a boy with half of his face covered and dark goggles appeared. "Tsume...Where is Kiba...?" he asked and she shrugged, "I don't know, Shino... but he sent her here... there is a puppy in need of help. Hana and I are going to stay here... Go find him and back him up."

The boy nodded and took off once more. Tsume looked to her and sighed, "I need to go out there and help... Your puppy is in fine, capable hands... if he will make it, Hana will make sure of it..." She smiled softly, rubbing the girl's head before heading out. "Ame, Bara-tenma Ame..." the girl choked as she looked to Tsume. Tsume smiled and waved her off before taking off into battle.

In the operating room, Hana worked quickly to keep the pup alive, but anything she tried wasn't working and he continued to bleed out. Ame peeked in the window, her heart stopping almost every other second as she waited impatiently for Hana to save Renji. Ame turned to the wall and slid down it holding her legs close to her, crying as the battle outside seemed to dissipate in her tears. "Why... Why Renji... I'm sooo sorry I can't help you... I'm so sorry I am a horrible friend... Please stay with me... Please forgive my stupid self... Oh Goddess and god high above... please... Please don't take him from me!" she thought to herself as her tears soaked her arms as she breathed hard and crying harder. "Renji..." She felt a surge go through her body. In that instant she knew... she knew that she had lost her Faithful friend.. she jumped up and pushed through the doors as Hana hovered over Renji's lifeless body with her head hanging in defeat. Ame walked closer and stroked Renji's cheek. "I'm sorry, Renji.." she sniffed and laid her head down on the bed. Hana looked to her sadly with her brows furrowed. "I'm Sorry..I tried everything I could think of..." She looked to Hana and sniffled, "C..Can I take him..." Hana only nodded as Ame took Renji into her arms and went to the room she had first entered.

She leaned against the wall and slid down the wall, burying her face in his pelt. She had lost all track of time when a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up and choked for air as she looked at who was there, "I'm sorry for your loss... I don't know what I would do if I lost Akamaru..." She wiped her eyes and looked at him. The boy from earlier sat next to her with Tsume and Hana. Akamaru whined as he inched up and placed his head in her lap. Four wolves sat behind both Tsume and Hana, their heads bowed in respect. Tsume place her hand on Ame's free knee and smiled softly. "If you need... you can stay with us..." She offered as she pet the lifeless body of Ame's companion. Kiba rubbed Ame's back and gave a friendly smile, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru... This is my mother,Tsume, her companion, Kuromaru, my sister, and her companions, the Haimaru Brothers..." Ame Sniffled, hugging Renji closer to her as she looked at Kiba, "I...I'm Ame..." she choked, still crying. Kiba rose to his feet and offered his hand to her. She took his hand as he pulled her up to her feet. She stumbled slightly and looked at them with a nod, "I...I would like that very much..." she sniffled. She couldn't smile... it hurt to much to do so. "First thing in the morning, we will take you to Lady Tsunade... she will know what to do from there." Ame only nodded as Tsume looked to Kiba, "After we bury her pup, show her to her new room." "Alright..." Kiba nodded as he held onto her shoulder and smiled softly, "Let's go then..." He said as he guided her to the animals' graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ~ All Rights and Ownership of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

Chapter 2 ~The Party?~

As the months progressed from the day Renji was killed, Mikuro was apprehended and placed with a death sentence. I grew slowly deeper into darkness as I stayed with the Inuzukas. Renji... My best friend... I was there to deliver him from his dying mother and I was there as he took his last breath.. only eight weeks I had him... trained him... loved him as if he was my own... I stared out the window of the Inuzuka compound. They officially adopted me nearly a week ago, and I am now known as Inuzuka Ame instead of Bara-tenma Ame. Hana treated me like I really was her sister, always checking up on me and watching out for me. Kiba and Akamaru tried their best to cheer me up by bringing in a new pup to see if I would take it. I would only shake my head and look away. No puppy could amount to Renji in my heart.. he was my child even if he was not the same species as I was.

The rain poured down, striking the window that prevented it from soaking me. Today was the day I was going to be placed in a squad to better myself in the ways of the Shinobi. I wasn't ready to move on this fast. I was just barely able to leave the compound without someone. I had graduated the top of those who were rushed into the academy mostly because I never talked to anyone. Kiba always met me after class and forced me to meet people. I met Shino and Hinata as well as Kurenai Sensei. They were all very nice and I did enjoy the butterflies Shino brought along with him every once in a while, but I still fell into that deep, dark void.

That void dragged me down so much I didn't even know what to do or where to turn. Could I really trust these people? This answer I would never know. At least... That's what I thought.

"Ame, are you ready go? We are having a party at the academy with my class and a few others who could attend. I want you to come with me. Maybe you will find some friends or something... You can't stay here by yourself." I looked at him. My pale eyes scanned him for any inch of leniency, but I could not find any. I sighed, shifted myself off the window edge, and rose to my feet. "Do I really have to?" I asked, looking down. I was stopped as Kiba tilted my chin up. "Yes, yes you do! I understand you lost your best friend, Ame... but... Do you really think Renji would want you to live your life like this?" He asked, gesturing to my room which was bare with the exception of a bed and a couple of books on the desk near the door. Kiba crossed his arms and grinned his wolfish grin, "Besides what kind of big brother would I be if I just let my little sister flip further into a dark portal that she stashed somewhere in her room where no one can find it?" He laughed as I sighed. "Kiba... You're one year, one month and 7 days younger than me..." I growled as he just smiled. "So what? I'm taller than you and bigger than you, so I'm your big brother which makes me your older brother!" He laughed, walking out the door. Akamaru looked at me and whimpered slightly before nudging me forward. I sighed and shook my head. There was no winning. If I didn't go, I would get lectured by Tsume... and that was another thing I didn't want!

Upon opening the door to the Academy's Auditorium, there was so much noise that it bounced off the walls. I scanned the room, seeing many different people and all types of activities for the partying Shinobi. I followed close behind Kiba, nearly keeping him and Akamaru apart, which would normally cause a fight between Akamaru and the intruder, but I suppose I was an exception. "Hey! Hinata! Where is Shino?" Kiba yelled as we approached her. I always envied her hair, it was always a beautiful midnight blue color as mine was platinum white! But I never held this against Hinata. She was to sweet for me to even hold a negative atmosphere with.

"N...No I haven't..." she replied looking to me and then smiled, "It's nice to see you Ame-chan.." She said quietly. I smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, it's nice to see you as well, Hina-sama" It was no secret in the village that she was the next in line as the Hyuuga Leader. Hinata giggled and blushed, "T..There is no need to be formal, Ame-chan.. I... I'm not the head of anything yet." She smiled as she looked around, "H..Have you met anyone here?" Kiba shook his head, "No she hasn't, but that's my purpose of actually coming to this." He smiled as Hinata nodded, "I... I was wondering why you even came." I glared at the back of Kiba's head. "You mean to tell me that you wouldn't normally come to one of these events?" I asked with a growl. Kiba laughed and looked to me, smiling wolfishly again. "I have to help my 'Little sister' out! Else wise I would be a horrible Brother..." he laughed. It was a quick laugh as he blinked and waved, "YO! NARUTO!"

I looked in the direction he was looking and blinked. There stood a blonde boy with crystal blue eyes, he stared at Kiba and smiled. "Yo! Kiba! Akamaru! Hinata!" He walked over and looked to me with a smile, "Who is this,Kiba? Your girlfriend?" he snickered as Kiba struck him down to the ground. "THAT'S MY SISTER, YOU IDIOT!" Kiba growled as Naruto rose back to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow! No need to be mean, Kiba..." He looked at me and smiled, holding his free hand out, "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! The Next Hokage!" I blinked and stared at him, examining him. "um... sure.. why not.. Pigs fly..." I smirked as Naruto stared, with his jaw dropped.

"Wha!" He went to jump me as Kiba held him back, "I WILL BE HOKAGE! YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!" Kiba sighed and shook his head. "Naruto, calm down! She was just kidding..." Naruto huffed and looked to me with his cheeks puffed and arms crossed. "So... What's your name...?" I looked to him and shrugged, "Ame..." he blinked and looked to me and smiled, "Well, Ame you looked just as cute as Hina..." he didn't even finish his sentence when there was a loud crash. We all looked around and there on the floor, red as blood, was Hinata fainted. I rushed to help her and waved my hand to her face to cool her off. "What's wrong with her?" I asked, worried. Kiba sighed and knelt down to the floor to help me pick her up. "It's a long story..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled meekly, "For some reason, she always faints around me..." I blinked and smirked,looking to Kiba, "That wasn't that long..." Kiba laughed as we lifted Hinata up to her feet, and helped her to a chair.

Shino appeared out of what seemed like nowhere with a cup of water. "She did it again, I assume..." Kiba only sighed as I nodded. "Hey guys, what are you up to?" I turned my head slightly to see a girl with pink hair. "Hinata fainted again... I think she may have a medical problem... she always seems to faint every time I'm around..." Naruto said as the girl laughed, "There is nothing wrong with her, but there might be something wrong with you... You might want to see Tsunade for an examination!" The girl smiled and then looked to me. "Oh, and who is this?" she asked, taking a step closer to the group. "Ame, Kiba's sister..." Naruto smiled proudly as if he accomplished something.

The pink haired girl looked to me and smiled, offering her hand, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." She said as I took her hand and shook it, "Ame, B... I mean Inuzuka Ame..." Sakura raised her brow at my mistake and Kiba rose from bent position over Hinata looking to Sakura, "She is my adopted sister... she still isn't used to naming herself Inuzuka..." He smiled as Sakura nodded and smiled. "So... Ame, wanna hang out sometime?" Before I could get a word in edge wise, Kiba interrupted me, "Yes, yes she would!" I glared at him as Sakura stared at him dumbfounded, "I think she can answer for her own." Kiba sighed, "No, she will just say no and mope around her room." Sakura looked to me and blinked, "Really?" I sighed and shrugged. "I would rather not be here.. But I was forced against my will..." Kiba smirked, "No... You came with your will intact! You just didn't want to listen to mom lecture you about your social life..." I sighed and shook my head, "Case and Point... I was forced against my will..."

Sakura laughed, "Well, let's make them happy and let me introduce you to people around here!" I groaned and looked to Kiba. He smirked and spoke softly, "I could always introduce you to people?" I blinked and shook my head. How bad could this Sakura person be? Kiba would surely humiliate me in front of these people before I ever get a chance to sneak out. At least with this Sakura, I might have a chance of sneaking out.


End file.
